


Alien Law

by PuzzleRaven



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), HypnoSnatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleRaven/pseuds/PuzzleRaven
Summary: Sometimes laws really need changing...





	Alien Law

**Alien Law**

“I understand that you restrict all females of any species from space travel due to the risk that they will be kidnapped and brainwashed by one of your members.” The Galactic Council nodded politely and sympathetically at its newest member, making his first appeal to the podium. All new species complained about this, but once they had lost a few victims they saw sense and fell in line. One member smiled smugly, letting the others speak. No member had managed to force a renegotiation in centuries, and he was looking forward to trying out some of the new species.

“And that, as you gentlemen do not see yourselves as directly affected, you see no reason to change this restriction for the sake of your sisters, mothers, and daughters.” The Council were unmoved. Appeals to emotion were quite normal and this one was not even particularly heart-rending.

“I further understand that you do not do anything about the problem due to laws you passed against interfering with the reproductive processes of any species.” The Council’s polite nods were beginning to be bored. This was old news.

The Ambassador reached under his podium and lifted a heavy glass container, plunking it down facing them. The thing inside it hissed, acid eating into the glass as finger-like legs scratched against it.

            “This is a xenomorph. Now, shall we discuss those laws?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossing over HypnoSnatch with Alien.


End file.
